Bathtime with Germany
by donata desu ka Canada-kun
Summary: A small one-shot made for my friend. Germany has a fight with Italy and seeks relief with his bedroom friend. GermanyXOC


Sitting in the living room, [Name] quietly read her book. Sometimes there was nothing [Name] loved more than a nice quiet afternoon reading.

"ITALY! VAT DO YOU SINK YOU ARE DOING!" [Name] sighed and closed her book. She knew her once peaceful afternoon was shattered by the cry of the angry German.

"Veee! But Germany I just wanted to make some pasta!" Italy cried, trying to explain to the angry German. [Name] continued to sit in the living room, settling her curiosity with just listening for right now. She knew if it was something important she'd here about it later.

"I don't care zat you vanted to make pasta! You've made a mess of mein kitchen! After I'd just cleaned it!" Germany yelled to the Italian. [Name] just shook her head at the stupid argument. She knew Germany liked his house clean, but sometimes he went a little to far.

After listening to the beginning of the argument, [Name] grew bored and left the living room, knowing how the rest of the conversation would go, to find, perhaps, a quieter place. Though when Germany and Italy were fighting (or just loudly talking, as Germany would constantly tell her) it was hard to find anywhere that was quiet. [Name] was glad that Prussia was bumming at Canada's house right now. If Prussia was here during their argument, [Name] didn't think she could handle it. It was bad enough with two of them fighting, but when it was two angry Germans, and a whiny Italian, well it was impossible to find someplace quiet in the house.

[Name] went into her shared bedroom, and placed her book on the bedside table. Deciding that taking a bath might help her relax. She was hoping that the water would drown out the sound of Italy and Germany.

[Name] walked to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of panties and grabbed a pj t-shirt and Germany's boxers with beer on them. [Name] walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and turned on the bath water. Putting her hand under the water to check the temperature. Once it was just right for her she plugged the drain. She then went to the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath. She went back to the bathtub and poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the quickly rising water.

While the tub was filling, and the bubbles were were starting to expand and take over the top of the water.

When the tub was full [Name] shut off the water. [Name] walked over to the stool and pulled off her shirt. Dropping it on the floor next to the stool, where her clean clothes were. She then proceeded to take her shorts, panties, and bra off. Dropping them in the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

[Name] walked over to the bath tub and climbed into the hot sudsy water. [Name] sighed in bliss at how good the hot water felt on her sore muscles. [Name] relaxed almost instantly.

After sitting in the bath for ten minutes [Name] heard the bathroom door open. [Name's] eyes shot open and she turned to see who came into the bathroom. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was Germany. [Name] would have completely relaxed, but the Germany had a look on his face that worried her.

It was then that [Name] realized her mistakes. The first being she left the door unlocked, and she forgot that Germany tends to have angry sex after a fight.

[Name] smiled nervously at Germany, trying to maybe get out of the angry sex. Which usually left her sore for a few days.

Germany frowned for a minute before walking over to the bath tub, crossing his arms and leaning on the tub edge. [Name] put her arms on the edge of the tub, and put her head on her arms. She looked up at Germany, who still looked a bit upset.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?" [Name] asked, though knowing what probably happened. Fights between Italy and Germany usually end and start the same way. Germany glared at the wall before sighing.

"No. I dont vant to talk about it." Germany turned and stared hungrily down at [Name]. "But I know zomezing zat vill make me feel better." Germany smirked down at her. [Name] paled a bit, and smiled nervously.

Germany unbuttoned his coat and slipped it off. He threw his jacket next to [Name's] clothes. He slowly, and teasingly, pulled off his tank top. Making [Name] stare and get a warm feeling in her tummy.

Germany reached down and unclipped his belt buckle. Slowly he pulled it through the loops. He pulled his belt off completely and cracked it as he put his hand to his side. [Name] took in a shaky breathe, anticipating what was going to happen next. Germany ignored his belt, letting it fall to the ground, while he went back to deal with his remaining clothing. He undid the first button, and then unzipped his pants. All the while keeping it slow and teasingly, making [Name] hotter by the minute.

Quickly and swiftly Germany dropped both his pants and his boxers. Letting them pool around his ankles on the floor. [Name] blushed as she stared at Germany.

Germany went to the tub and climbed in, straddling [Name] as he did. Though [Name] was nervous before, she was more than willing to play with Germany now.

Germany put his hands on either side of [Name's] body, trapping her as well as straddling her. He leaned in and smashed his lips to her mouth, kissing her senseless. [Name] moaned into Germany's hungry kiss. Germany smirked in the kiss, as he ran his tongue against her lips. Knowing it unwise to resist Germany, [Name] opened her mouth and welcomed Germany's invading tongue. Germany pressed his tongue against [Name's], making her moan. He then proceeded to explore the well known territory of [Name's] mouth.

Finally air got the better of them, and they had to detach themselves from each other. [Name] leaned her head back and sucked in as much air as she could. Germany took a few breathes before going in and nibbling on [Name's] neck. [Name] moaned and arched her back, loving the tingles Germany sent through her body.

Germany didn't linger to long on [Name's] neck. He slowly moved down to her chest, leaving a trail of small bite marks down her neck and chest. Germany put his arm behind [Name's] back, pulling her up and out of the water. Giving him access to her breasts. He ran his nose lightly over her right breast before bitting it, making [Name] gasp. She could feel Germany smirk against her wet skin. He put his mouth around her nipple, sucking at first before lightly bitting. [Name] moaned loudly, her back arching farther into Germany. Germany chuckled a bit darkly, bitting and nibbling on her nipple more and more.

Germany finally gave pity on [Name] and let go of her breasts. He moved back and attached himself back to her lips. [Name] immediately opened her mouth to him.

While their mouthes were attached, and [Name] was distracted, Germany slowly let his hand wonder downward deeper into the water. Running his hand along [Name's] chest, stomach, and legs. He moved his hand to the inside of her thighs and massaged, moving slowly closer to her special spot. [Name] moaned as Germany felt her up.

Suddenly Germany stopped everything. He moved his mouth away from her and brought his hand back up to the side of the tub. [Name] whimpered at the loss, making Germany smirk. He leaned over the bath tub and grabbed his formerly forgotten belt. He then grabbed [Name's] wrists and pulled them above her head. He wrapped his belt around her wrists and tied it to the bath tub faucet, keeping [Name's] arms tied above her head. [Name] whimpered a bit, knowing what was coming next. Germany leaned in and pressed his lips to [Name's] again, while once again bringing his hands to her thighs.

Without warning Germany pushed one finger deep into [Name]. [Name] gave a screamish moan, not expecting him to press into her so quickly. Germany moved his finger around a little before adding another finger. [Name] moaned into Germany's mouth, making him smirk even more. Germany stopped moving his fingers, making [Name] squirm. [Name] moved her hips around, and tried to press her legs together, trying to get the friction back from Germany's fingers. Germany chuckled and pushed her legs farther apart, and held her hips down with his once strong hand. [Name] whimpered and groaned, wanting Germany to continue. Germany leaned away from her and grinned darkly down at her, sending a chill down [Name's] back.

"Tell me vhat you vant [Name]." Germany told her. His voice much deeper and huskier than normal. [Name] moaned lightly at that, breathing deeper and more quickly than before.

[Name] opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a breathy moan. Germany grinned at her, and lightly rubbed his cock against her thigh, making [Name] moan. Germany quckly stopped and pulled away, staring down at [Name].

He leaned down next to [Name's] ear. "You'll have to speak louder zan zat [Name]." He he whispered into her ear. [Name's] breathing increased more, while Germany started nibbling on her ear. [Name] opened her mouth and tried her hardest to speak.

"P-p-plea-please." [Name] finally said. Germany chuckled darkly.

"Please vat [Name]?" Germany asked, leaning down and sucking on her neck again. [Name] moaned and tried to move, but Germany gave her a warning bit on the neck. [Name] yelped and stopped moving.

[Name] opened her mouth again, and managed to get more words out. "Germany, please." [Name] moaned. Germany smirked and moved back up to look at her. He stared down at her face, withering in a wanton lust. Needing Germany's attention. He smirked and gave her a fierce kiss.

"You always know how to persuade me." He said, his lips moving against hers as he spoke. [Name] moaned lightly and kissed him back.

Germany moved his fingers again, making [Name] moan again. It wasn't long after that, that Germany removed his fingers. [Name] whimpered lightly, but knew what was coming. Germany didn't waist any time, he lined himself up with [Name's] entrance, and slammed into her. Making [Name] yell out Germany's name. Her back arched, in her pain and pleasure. Not sure which was stronger to her.

Germany kissed her harder and massaged her breast, trying to distract her from the pain he knew she must have.

Before long [Name] started moving her hips, a sign to Germany that he could start moving. Germany grinned and started pulling his cock slowly out of [Name]. When just the head was left in, he pushed his shaft all the way in. [Name] moaned loudly, whispering Germany. While Germany started to quicken his pace.

It wasn't long before Germany had developed a steady rhythm. Pushing his cock hard all the way in. [Name] was beginning to be pushed away, and to the edge of the tub. Her head sometimes bumping into the faucet. She knew she'd have some bruises later, but at the moment all she could think about was how wonderful she felt with Germany completely inside of her. Germany noticed she had begun to move, and grabbed onto one of her hips, keeping her grounded. In more ways than one.

It wasn't long after with Germany's intense rhythm that [Name] was reaching her limits. She glanced up at Germany, her cheeks stained red.

"G-Germany." [Name] moaned out. Germany stared down at her, knowing she was at her limits. He nodded lightly and quickened his pace. [Name] pushed her hips back, getting in rhythm with Germany, making him groan in pleasure.

Germany knew he was about to his limits to. So he quickened his pace more, and leaned down to give [Name] a somewhat sloppy kiss.

Suddenly the friction became to much for [Name] and she moaned loudly, and arched her back until it touched Germany's toned stomach. Germany groaned as [Name] finished. He thrust into [Name] a couple more times, before he too groaned in completion.

Germany and [Name] remained where they were for a moment, before Germany slowly pulled out of [Name], making her whimper. Germany reached up and untied her wrists from his belt. [Name] let her arms fall to her side into the bath water. The water wasn't as warm as it had been, and almost all of the bubbles had dissinagrated.

[Name] looked up at Germany. He knew that look all to well. In her own way telling him she knew his dirty game. She knew Germany better than a lot of people, and she especially knew about his sex life. He ignored her look of knowing, and settled with leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on her now bruised lips. When Germany pulled away [Name] chuckled lightly. Not having the energy to say anything to him right away.

While [Name] regained her breathe, Germany slowly stood up and stepped out of the bath tub. [Name] watched him as he stood next to the bathtub. He shook his head, his wet hair whipping around, getting water droplets all over. [Name] looked at him and his absolutely wonderful ass. She moved to the edge of the tub and just stared at it. In [Name's] mind Germany had the most hot ass she'd ever seen.

[Name] lifted her hand out of the tub over to Germany's ass, groping it before he could stop her. Once her hand grabbed his ass, he stiffened and turned his head to look at [Name]. Germany frowned at her, while she just smiled innocently. She laughed and let go of his perfect ass. Innerly sighing at the lost opportunity at more groping.

[Name] put both of her hands on the edge of the bathtub, slowly and shakily getting up and out of the tub. Germany noticed her trouble, and turned around to help her. He wrapped his arm around [Name's] waist and pulled her out of the tub, placing her back on her feet next to him. [Name] looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. If you didn't already notice, I'm just a bit sore." [Name] said, not all to happy. Germany got a dusting of pink on his cheeks and turned away.

"Oh be quiet. You know you liked it." [Name] stared at him for a moment, before laughing at him. She knew he was right, but why admit that? Instead [Name] got out of Germany's grasp and went to get dressed.

She went over to the small stool where she put her clothes. Bending down and picking them up. She squeaked when she felt a hand pinching her butt. She quickly stood up and turned around to give him a light glare. Germany said nothing just smirked at him.

"How about ve go to ze bedroom for anozer round?" Germany asked, trying to persuade [Name] into more sex. [Name] gaped at him.

"Oh no." [Name] said to him, still looking at him like he was insane. "You already got your angry sex, now your going to have to wait." [Name] quickly bent down and pulled her panties and Germany's boxers onto her sore bottom, and pulled the pj shirt of her head. [Name] looked back up at Germany, only to see him pouting. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, even himself. [Name] just stared up at him. "You are crazy." [Name] walked around Germany to the bedroom door. When she got to the door she stopped and turned around. "I am going to go read my book, don't disturb me." [Name] walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and grabbing her book off the bedside table.

With book in hand [Name] headed towards the bedroom door. Before she opened the door she stopped and turned to face the bathroom door. Where she couldn't see Germany, but knew he would listen to what she'd say.

"And if you do bother me, no sex for a month!" [Name] shouted as she opened the bedroom door and quickly left. Wanting to avoid the shocked German.

"VAT?"


End file.
